1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to methods of forming, receiving, and transmitting layered medical images, and more particularly, to methods of forming, receiving, and transmitting layered medical images in which GSPS information can be read together with examination information and metadata can be transmitted upon a first request for examination information in order to complete processing according to a single request in a web browser, JPEG images can be received and processed together in the form of a layered image (original+GSPS+VOI+LUT1+VOI LUT2) in order to transmit the PEG images to which a VOI LUT has been applied, and thus time that is spent calling a web server several times in the related art can be reduced.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A DICOM study, which is a collection of medical images in the related art, has a structure of study-series-image. That is, one study includes a plurality of series and one series includes a plurality of images. In this structure, information of modality series corresponding to gray scale softcopy presentation state (GSPS) (PR) information has to be separately requested and it takes time to acquire the information of modality series in a Web environment. Here, GSPS (PR) is a DICOM standard for allowing another system to display the same variation information (such as rotation, zoom, and pan and scroll).
When applying a value of interest look-up table (VOI LUT) for an image, as client terminal has to separately acquire the VOI LUT and newly render the image. At this time, a web browser first display's a JPEG image and has to transmit and receive the VOI LUT to and from a server because the client terminal cannot render the VOI LUT.